Lullaby on a Story Night
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: Just a short one shot with Lucy and her future child.


The storm raged outside their home, the thunder rolled and the lightning struck while the rain slapped the house with great force while the strong winds outside howled a beautiful yet sad melody. It was one of the worst storms that magnolia had endured in quite a while. The dark rooms and halls of the house were illuminated every few minutes by a flash of lightning. As another burst of thunder exploded in the nighttime sky, a baby's cry could be heard throughout the house.

In another room Lucy Dragneel awoke to her newborn child's cry and quickly left her bed. With Natsu out on a job for the next few days, it would be Lucy's first night alone with her child. With a quickness in her step the new mother went to the room of her crying newborn and went inside. She went over to the crib and gently picked up a newborn baby boy with blonde hair wrapped in a blue blanket that was given to Lucy by Levy a few weeks before she had her child.

Lucy stood with her crying son cradled in her arms as she gently rocked him back and forth while a making a soft hushing sound. The child's cheeks were stained with tears as Lucy brushed them away with a finger as the baby continued to cry.

"Shh...It's okay my little one, I'm here...Shh..." Lucy cooed softly to the child.

The baby heard his mother's kind and gentle voice, and his cries became a little more quiet but his tears continued to flow like a gentle river as Lucy kissed his forehead and continued to rock him.

"Shh...Shh...Everything's alright now." Lucy hushed to the child.

She then went over to a rocking chair by the baby's crib and sat down in it as she continued to hush her crying son. After a moment, Lucy began to hum a soft melody to her son cradled in her arms as she gently rocked back in forth in the rocking chair. She then began to sing softly and sweetly to him with a gently loving smile on her face as the raging wind echoed through the house.

_Hush now, don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over... or has it just begun?_

_There's a place I like to hide_  
_A doorway that I run through in the night_  
_Relax child, you were there_  
_But only didn't realize and you were scared_  
_It's a place where you will learn_  
_To face your fears, retrace the years_  
_And ride the whims of your mind_  
_Commanding in another world_  
_Suddenly you hear and see_  
_This magic new dimension_

_I, will be watching over you_  
_I, I'm gonna help you see it through_  
_I, will protect you in the night_  
_I, I'm smiling next to you, in silent lucidity._

_If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see  
The walls you built within  
Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin  
Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from pain in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly  
A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but..._

_I, will be watching over you_  
_I, I'm gonna help to see it through_  
_I, will protect you in the night_  
_I, I'm smiling next to you..._

The child's cries soon ceased as the tears began to stop. He was soon sound asleep in his mother arms. Lucy brushed away the last of her son's tears and rocked him back in forth while continuing to make a soft hushing in his ear. She smiled gently down at her sleeping child and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead

"Sweet Dreams, my little one." She said as she down at him once more while. gently stroking his soft hair with the back of her fingers.

The storm soon stopped and the beautiful moon soon shined warmly and brightly on the Mother and her child in her arms.

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot. I felt a sudden inspiration to write something and I just had to take advantage. _**  
**_I do like the idea of Natsu and Lucy being together and can see it happening so, yeah, I'm a NaLu shipper. :)_**

**_I couldn't think of a name for the baby so I'm leaving it to your imagination. _**

**_The song is Silent Lucidity by Queensryche._****_  
_**

**_Natsu, Lucy, and Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_**  
**_Silent Lucidity © Queensryche_**


End file.
